Get it Right This Time
by Xtina Jones
Summary: What if Marion had left a week before the wedding instead of Indy? What if Indy had gone after her? What will Indy find when he finally tracks down Marion? Read to find out! Definitely spoilerish for KCS, so don't read if you haven't seen it.
1. Piece of Paper

As he walked along the sidewalk, leaves crunching beneath his feet, he tightened his grip on the paper in his fist. It was worn and thoroughly crumpled, so much so that the inked words on it had become smudged. He glanced down at the paper once more as he slowed his pace. After checking the number on the closest flat, he walked past a few more before coming to a halt.

The wind picked up and jostled his hat as he stood there staring blankly at the building before him. He took off his hat and clutched it in his right hand, the piece of paper still firmly held in his other. He looked down at the paper and up at the building once more and then stuffed the paper into his pocket.

Taking a timid step forward, he quickly ran his hand through his tousled hair before ascending the steps ahead of him.

He now found himself face to face with a door. He fixed his hair one more time and tried in vain to brush the dirt off of his pants. He wanted to look somewhat presentable despite the fact that he had been basically living in these clothes for many months now.

He'd been criss-crossing the globe nonstop for nearly four years now, and he'd finally found this place.

He'd finally found her.

With a deep breath he raised his left hand to knock on the door, his hat still clutched in his other hand.

His knock was quick but loud, and in seconds he heard footsteps. They sounded like those of something small that was moving quickly, which confused him slightly. He shuffled back from the door a bit and waited in anticipation.

A few moments later the door opened slowly, and then the little face of a young child peeked out from behind the door…

* * *

I've got the next chapter nearly finished and ready to go, so let me know what you think so far!


	2. Kid

A/N: I changed the age of little Mutt so that his behavior would make more sense

* * *

He lost his voice for a moment and stood there blinking stupidly at the little boy. He had not been expecting this at all. Was this kid Marion's? Had she moved on that quickly? Was this even where she lived?

His thoughts were interrupted when the boy spoke.

"Who are you?"

The kid was pretty demanding for someone of such a young age. He had to be barely three years old, but the wary glare the kid was giving him was harsh enough to make a grown man like himself grow nervous. How the hell was he supposed to handle this?

"I'm um Dr. Jones," he said, looking down at the kid.

The kid stared back up at him with an intensity that frightened him slightly. It was like the kid was sizing him up for a fight.

"Look kid," he said, crouching down to the boy's eye level, "is your mom home?" He nearly choked on his words, still coming to terms with this possibility.

"Why do you wanna know?"

He rolled his eyes as the kid stepped fully out from behind the door and crossed his arms over his chest in a defiant stance. This kid was definitely Marion's son.

"I just came to talk to your mom, ok? We're…old friends. Can you get her for me? I'll wait right here," he said, standing up and crossing his arms like the kid.

The kid eyed him once again, but this time he saw a flash of cunning in his eyes.

"Can I have your hat?" the boy asked, breaking into a grin.

He contemplated this for a moment. Generally he didn't part with his hat unless forced to, but if that's what it took for the kid to go get Marion, then he would do it.

"Here you go kid," he sighed as he dropped the hat onto the kid's head. It fell down over the kid's eyes and he had to hold it up with one hand so he could see. He chuckled to himself. The kid looked ridiculous.

"Now go and get your mom," he said, gesturing for the kid to run along.

The kid flashed him a grin and scampered off into the house, leaving him standing in the doorway…

* * *

Next chapter will be Marion's POV, which I am really excited to write so read and review please!


	3. Hat

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I hope this chapter satisfies you. I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer, but I like to write short ones. Anyways, ENJOY!

A/N: I went back and reposted chapters 1 and 2 so that little Mutt's age is now 3.there's no need to go back and reread either chapter, everything else is the same

* * *

She was upstairs cleaning her son's room when she heard his voice ringing through the apartment.

"Mommy, mommy mommy!" she heard him shout excitedly.

She smiled to herself as she heard him scrambling up the stairs. Sometimes it still surprised her that she had become a mother.

Her smile widened as he tumbled through the door way, a mess of arms and legs. Most mothers would be worried if their child had just fallen flat on their face, but not her. She had learned from the moment her son had started crawling that he could take a beating or two, and ever since he had learned to walk she had given up on trying to slow him down.

He jumped up and stood with his hands on his hips, breathing heavily as he pushed up the hat on his head.

Her heart almost stopped. She blinked her eyes a few times to make sure that what she was seeing was real. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible.

But it was.

She would recognize that hat anywhere. She knew it almost as well as she knew the man who wore it. Despite being a little more worn than the last time she had seen it, it looked almost exactly the same. Same brown color, same weathered look. She could almost see Indy standing there and reaching to take the hat off of her son's head.

Speaking of her son, how did he end up with that hat in the first place?

"Where did you get that hat young man?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Apparently her words had come out harsher than she had intended. Her son's grin faded as he bowed his head.

The hat fell down on his head and nearly covered his face entirely. She couldn't help but smile at how completely ridiculous he looked. Stepping forward she tipped the hat upward so she could look her son in the eye.

"You're not in trouble Henry," she said gently. "Mommy just wants to know where the hat came from."

He looked up at her innocently with his big hazel eyes and stated simply:

"The man at the door gave it to me."

This time she was sure her heart had stopped.

It took her a few moments to regain her composure. So many thoughts and questions were flying through her head that she couldn't see straight. Was he here? What did he want? How did he find her? She couldn't believe this was happening. Did she even want to see him?

Her son's voice interrupted her thoughts and brought her back to the current situation.

"Doctor Jones said he wanted to talk to you mommy."

Oh God, it was him.

She really didn't think her poor heart could take anymore surprises.

"Did you say…Doctor _Jones_ honey?" she asked, stumbling over her words.

"Yup," Henry said as he wandered over to his toys that she had just finished putting away. "He said you're friends," he added distractedly as he started playing with his little motorcycles.

She didn't know what to do. Overwhelmed by what was happening, she sank down to the floor and buried her head in her hands. She should have been thinking about a million other things, but for some reason one thought was in her head:

Why did he wear that stupid hat?

* * *

Did you like it? Hate it? (I hope you didn't hate it :( ) However you felt, let me know. And please include constructive criticism!


	4. Threshold

Once again, thanks to everyone for the great reviews!You motivated me to get this chapter done and up ASAP! I apologize if anything is worded weirdly,it was late when i wrote parts of this and then I lost some of it and had to start over so it didn't turn out as I originally intended. Anyways, enjoy it.

* * *

Five minutes had passed and he was still standing at the door

Five minutes had passed and he was still standing at the door. The kid had left it halfway open, and, since he had nothing to do but wait, he had looked inside.

It looked like any typical apartment would, which worried him. If this was Marion's place, there would be something that set it apart from all the other drab London flats. He stepped closer toward the doorway so that he could get a better look.

It was obvious that a kid occupied the apartment, toys littered the floor and there were no potentially dangerous objects in sight.

His eyes carefully scanned the room, anxiously searching for something that would undoubtedly reveal that Marion lived here. After a few sweeps of the room, he finally found what he was looking for.

On the mantle of the small fireplace, propped up in a stand, was the headpiece to the Staff of Ra. A small smile crept onto his face as he remembered everything they went through together on their last adventure. It had been a few years, but he still remembered everything that happened like it was yesterday. Mostly he just remembered the moments when he was with her.

After discovering something that satisfactorily proved this was Marion's apartment, he went back to waiting awkwardly in the doorway. He couldn't go in uninvited, and he wasn't about to leave after having come so far.

He wondered how Marion would react to seeing him here. She had explicitly said in the letter she left him that he shouldn't come after her if he knew what was good for him.

He had never liked following orders.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the staircase that he assumed was behind the door.

His palms began to sweat and his heart rate sped up. Would she be angry at him? Would she be happy to see him? Would she punch him in the face?

He saw her shadow appear from behind the door and he looked up slowly. She was as beautiful as ever with her dark, unruly hair pulled back in a trademark ponytail and the broad grin he loved so much displayed on her face.

He stood there just looking at her, waiting for her to say or do something. This was her territory, her place, so she got to call all the shots. When she finally spoke it was like hearing an old favorite song play on the radio; it was familiar and comforting and brought back so many memories.

"Indiana Jones," she said, her hands on her hips, and for a split second he was back in Nepal.

"Marion Ravenwood," he replied, offering her a lopsided grin.

"Actually it'll be Williams in a few months," she said, her smile shrinking slightly.

He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. She really had moved on. He couldn't believe it.

"That's uh…that's…gee, Marion that's great! Congratulations," he managed to croak out as he forced a smile. He tried his best to hide his true feelings, but he knew she saw right through him.

"Indy…" she began, but he cut her off.

"No. You don't have to say anything Marion. I really mean it, that's great. As long as you're happy, then I'm happy for you," he said, giving her a smile that he hoped was convincing.

Either it did the trick or she decided to change subjects, because the next thing she said was:

"So Jones, what brings you to this part of London on such a fine fall day? Some sort of archaeology convention? Or do you need some piece of junk that my father collected so that you can go find another rare historical object?"

He rolled his eyes at her before answering.

"Neither actually. I just stopped by to see you sweetheart."

An emotion he couldn't describe flickered briefly in her eyes. He leaned casually onto the doorframe and continued speaking.

"You gonna let me in Ravenwood, or do I have to stand out here in the cold a bit longer?"

This time she rolled her eyes and then opened the door all the way, gesturing for him to come in.

"Forgive me Dr. Jones, I must have forgotten my manners. Make yourself at home."

He stepped slowly and tentatively into her apartment. Now that he was inside, he felt like he had crossed an invisible divide that had been separating them.

They were on the same side now.

* * *

Yeah...that was a dumb ending but we'll go with it. Let me know what you thought, and I should have the next chap in the next few days!


	5. Toy

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. I think you'll really like this chapter because A. it's in Marion's POV and B. there is Mutt/Indy interaction!! yay!

* * *

Indiana Jones is sitting in my kitchen drinking coffee.

We're sitting at opposite sides of the table not talking. I don't know what to say to him. I'm still recovering from the initial shock of seeing him on my front steps. All I can do is look at him leaning back casually in his chair like he belongs in this kitchen and think that he should belong here.

He doesn't belong here and that's what kills me. This should be his apartment too, his kitchen, his coffee cup, his home. I know that it's mostly my fault none of these things are true, but that doesn't make it any easier to accept.

Sick of the silence, I ask him the inevitable question.

"Why are you really here Jones?"

He leans forward in his chair and sets his cup down before answering.

"I told you Ravenwood," he begins before pausing and looking me directly in the eye, "I'm here to see you."

He sounds like he's telling the truth, and I don't see any hint in his eyes that he's up to something. I still don't believe him. This is Indiana Jones after all. He didn't go all the way to Nepal a few years ago 'just to see me.' And London may not be as far, but I'm willing to bet that he's here for something else.

I cross my arms over my chest and give him a skeptical look.

"Are you sure that's all you came here for Jones? You didn't just stop by because you were in London on your way to some dig site in the middle of the desert? Shouldn't you be off fighting Nazis and chasing after some long-lost artifact?"

I see hurt briefly flicker in his eyes, and I realize that that came out harsher than I intended.

He sits back in his chair with his arms crossed defensively. He's glaring at me with those intense eyes of his and I feel terrible. What's even worse is that, as bad as I feel for saying those things to him, I meant every word.

He opens his mouth and is about to say something in retaliation when my son comes running into the kitchen with that damn hat still on his head.

His timing is either really poor or really excellent, I won't know until later.

He stops next to my chair and gingerly lays one of his toy motorcycles on the table; well, what used to be a toy motorcycle. The simple model, which was a gift from Colin, is now in pieces.

Henry looks up at me with tears in his eyes and a quivering lip.

"Can you fix it mommy?" he asks in a tiny voice.

I look from him, to the toy, to Jones, and then back to him. I don't know the slightest thing about motorcycles, model or otherwise.

"I'm sorry honey," I say, placing my hand on his shoulder, "but mommy doesn't know how to fix this."

I can see his eyes well up with tears, and I'm pretty sure he's about five seconds away from a breakdown when Jones saves the day.

"I can fix it," he says.

Henry looks over to him, his eyes shining hopefully through his tears, and says happily: "Really?"

"Sure thing kid. Just bring the pieces over here and Uncle Indy will have it good as new in no time."

I watch in silence as Henry carefully picks up the pieces and brings them over to 'Uncle' Indy (where did that come from?), who lays them out on the table. After looking at them carefully for a few moments, he starts putting the toy back together. Henry watches in awe from the chair next to Indy. I'm pretty amazed too, but I shouldn't be. It's not surprising that Indy can put together a simple model motorcycle; I've seen him do many other more complicated things.

I smile when I see Henry lean closer to Indy and ask him a question. My smile widens when Indy starts explaining to him why certain pieces go in certain places and how a real motorcycle works.

A few minutes later the toy is fixed and Henry's first lesson in mechanics is over. He hops down off his chair grinning happily as Indy places the motorcycle in his hands. He looks up at him with nothing but admiration in his eyes and says, "Thanks Uncle Indy!"

Indy smiles back, takes his hat off Henry's head, ruffles his hair gently, and says "No problem kid."

Henry grins at him again before scampering off to play.

It's after this exchange is over that I realize I have to tell Jones the truth…

* * *

Dun dun dun...alright so idk when the next chap will be up because i have to finish a massive english project and study for finals, but i will try my best. i also can't promise that the next chapter will be longer. what i can promise is that it will be a good chapter because i am going to ask You (yes, you the reviewers) to help me with it. Should I have Marion tell Indy about Mutt in the next chapter? Who's POV should it be in? Or should I have Indy tell Marion about what he's been doing for the last four years? And in who's POV? OR should I do something else that you suggest?

Please review and let me know what you think should occur in the next chapter!


	6. Interruption

Well after several years I'm back with this. My apologies to anyone who still cares about this story and has been waiting for more. I recently graduated college and Indy and company started speaking to me again. Enjoy.

I still own none of this.

A/N: Since this is AU I made Indy and Marion live in Chicago at the time of their engagement.

* * *

After Mutt scampers out of the kitchen and upstairs, I turn back to Indy. He's looking at me with a slightly bemused expression on his face. When he doesn't say anything and just keeps smirking at me I narrow my gaze at him.

"What's so funny, Jones?"

He chuckles and takes a sip of his coffee, leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing's funny, Ravenwood. I just didn't expect to find you with a kid when I finally tracked you down is all. Motherhood suits you."

Then he's back to sipping his coffee and casually sitting at my kitchen table. Something of what he's just said to me catches my attention.

"What do you mean 'track me down'?"

He freezes, his coffee mug slightly tilted and halfway to his lips.

My question has clearly caught him off guard and I think that I've begun to crack open the mystery of his unexpected appearance.

He slowly leans forward, placing his coffee mug deliberately on the table.

The tension in the room is suddenly palpable as I see his eyes darken with a storm of raging emotions. I've never seen him like this before and it almost frightens me.

When he breaks the thick silence his voice is low and harsh.

"You _left_, Marion. A week before our _wedding_. Of course I tried to 'track you down.'"

"I wrote you –"

"A letter. I know. I _read _it. More than once."

His dark, blazing eyes don't leave mine as he reaches into his jacket and flings a dog-eared piece of creased paper across the table.

I remain still, not reaching for the folded note; I know what it says. I know very well the words that I quickly scrawled on the sheet I tore from one of his journals. I had needed to be quick because I knew that I wouldn't have left if I had slowed down and taken a moment to actually think about what I was doing.

"'Indiana, I can't do this. I'm sorry. Don't come after me. Marion.' _That's_ what you wrote."

Hearing him say it out loud makes it hurt that much more; it makes me sound like the foolish, cruel person I was and still am.

"Well you didn't do a very good job of listening to me."

"Damnit, Marion!" he harshly whispers, slamming his fist down on the kitchen table rattling his coffee mug.

I guess he hasn't entirely forgotten that a three year old child is upstairs. And hopefully hearing none of this.

"Of course I was going to come after you. I ran all around Chicago and the surrounding area that first night. I checked train passenger lists and flights out of Illinois. I called every person that I could think of that knew either of us. Two weeks later Oxley found me passed out drunk in the alley by McSorley's."

I cringe at the mention of the bar. I, and everyone in Chicago, knew how rough that place was. A man only ended up at McSorley's if he was looking to kill or be killed. Or if his fiancé had run off a week before their wedding leaving behind only a note.

"By the time Oxley was able to sober me up and help me get back on my feet you had pretty much disappeared. I was able to pick up parts of your trail every now and then, but I always was arriving too late."

His voice was softer now, sadder and more defeated. I wasn't used to seeing him like this. He had always been the strong, confident, cocky type. I'd never seen him cry, never really seen him sad about anything. Knowing that my actions were the direct cause of his pain cut me to the core. What was there that I could possibly say that would make any of this better? And what about Mutt? I hadn't even told him about his own _son_. I owed him at least that, but I feared bringing it up right now when he was already so upset.

"Indy…" I began. "I'm sorry," I finished lamely.

I don't know why it was so damn difficult for me to say what I really meant, what I really felt.

"You keep saying that, sweetheart. But it doesn't really make it any better, does it?" he replied softy, smiling wryly at me.

"No, I guess it doesn't," I sigh, propping my arms up on the table and resting my head in my hands.

I take a deep breath before looking back up at him.

"I know that there's nothing I could say that would ever make what I did ok, but you have to understand –"

"What's there to understand, Marion? We were going to get married! Things were great between us! I was ready! We had the apartment, I had a good job at the university, you were going to start work at the museum, everything was falling into place."

"No, Jones, you weren't ready. You weren't ready for a –"

My sentence is cutoff by the sound of the front door opening and the shout of a man calling a greeting.

"Hullo, darling! I'm home!"

My heart drops. Colin! How could I have forgotten that he was coming over tonight? How could I have forgotten to consider what he would think of all this?

My lack of a response has clearly concerned Colin as I hear his footsteps quickly approach the kitchen. What am I to say? What am I to do?

"Marion, dear? Are you here? Is everything…all right?" Colin's voice drops off as he rounds the corner and enters the kitchen.

If the current situation weren't so serious I'd laugh at the three of us right now. I'm sitting at the table opening and closing my mouth like a fish on dry land, Jones is frozen in his seat, and Colin, God bless the man, is clearly trying to hide his shock at finding Indiana Jones sitting at the kitchen table.

Colin steps forward and Indy rises from his seat at the same time.

"Colin – "

"Indiana –"

They both chuckle awkwardly. Indy closes the gap between them, extending his hand. Colin accepts it and they shake quickly.

"Sorry for dropping in unexpectedly like this," Indy says, offering Colin an apologetic smile.

"You never had a penchant for doing things the expected way, old sport," Colin retorts teasingly.

A bit of the tension has been lifted from the room with this exchange, but I know that the reprieve is only temporary...

* * *

Well, there you have it! I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things but I do have an almost-finished chapter 7 written.

Please review if you feel so inclined!


End file.
